


A Trade of Power

by BambiSoup5lap



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, D/s, Dominant Kuroko, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, reversible roles, virgin Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiSoup5lap/pseuds/BambiSoup5lap
Summary: Kagami is discovering how deep his interest in Kuroko goes. He studies...oddly. Works up the nerve to approach the blue-haired boy. Only to be met with a surprise he didn't expect but should have anticipated.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Trade of Power

It was his senior graduation day that Kagami had realized something had changed. All through those three years of school, he had considered himself fairly normal, a basketball idiot yes, but otherwise normal. It wasn't until the last few weeks, his nightly dreams filled with blue eyes and flushed cheeks, waking up with his bedsheets covered in a sticky mess like some fucking teenager hitting puberty that he realized something had changed.

At first, he had thought it was stress. Was he subconsciously afraid of losing Kuroko after all this time together on the court? After all, he had been offered a full-ride to Tokyo University on a basketball scholarship but his teammate and shadow had never mentioned anything about where he was going for college or if he even had plans to attend.

Still, nothing had changed between them as Seirin fought and won in the tournaments over the years. Until that fateful day of their graduation. The memory hit Kagami as he lay awake in his bedroom at an obscenely late hour, sleep-deprived and thinking too hard.

_The announcer's voice over the speakers was drawing the ceremony to a close. Kuroko stood next to Kagami in the outdoor field in a row of eager students ready to be free of high school, both of them dressed in formal wear and the smaller male had slicked his hair back out of his eyes. A look Kagami had never seen in his dark blue irises turned to face him as the announcer finished his last words. ___

_"Kagami-kun.." A tone so quiet it was lost in the cheering crowd but Kagami had heard and turned to look down at Kuroko. ___

_A small but strong hand wrapped around the nape of his neck and pulled him down. Stealing any response he had as Kuroko sealed his mouth over Kagami's in a slow slide of lips that was over so fast it left him stunned stiffly in place. "Congratulations on your graduation." The words a low drift across the air between them before his neck was released and Kuroko was disappearing into the crowd. ___

______That was the last time he had seen Kuroko, and what a mess it had made of him. The following days he had tried to brush it off. Putting it into his mind that it had to be the same as how Alex greeted everyone she met with a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yet the further his dreams went, formulating different situations that had him and an imaginary Kuroko going further than just the brush of lips that had been real, the more Kagami was convinced it wasn't just his imagination. Frustrated he had tried to work out his libido physically, maybe he was just pent up._ _ _ _ _ _

______That was where he ran into a whole new discovery._ _ _ _ _ _

______The porn magazines from his youth with their lush busty women did absolutely nothing for him. Digging deeper he had gone to the internet and still, his crotch stayed limp as a wet noodle. He had sat in his room for long minutes, quiet in the evening alone in his apartment, and closed his eyes. A flash of blue, the memory of graduation, the added mix of what he could remember of Kuroko's touch and smell from their dozens of games and close contact in the locker rooms. At the time completely innocent but his mind made it something more and like magic, he was painfully hard when he opened his eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had growled in disbelief, tried watching another 'normal' porn video, and like a twisted curse he went limp once more. That night he had succumbed to jerking off to his own imagination. Giving in to the guilty pleasure of imagining Kuroko underneath him, pleading his name._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next few days Kagami had realized more and more with his steamy but increasingly vague dreams that he had a serious problem. He didn't know how the fuck gay sex worked. Sure he got the logistics but how did it actually work. Frustrated he had turned back to the internet one late night to satisfy his curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _

______Almost immediately his face turned a deep red and he was stuffing a pillow into his lap as the masculine voices and moans rang through his headphones and he watched the images flash on the screen. It wasn't that the guys were hot, that their moans screamed of pleasure, he wasn't even sure he liked the idea of half the things they were doing... but when he imagined it as Kuroko and him in their place it was a completely different story. One that had him rock hard and drool pooling in his mouth like he was starved for a meal._ _ _ _ _ _

______His imagination hadn't been all he jerked off to that night. The weeks went on as he waited for college to start and Kagami had made a habit of studying porn on his computer. His curiosity turning to rabid lust and finally to determination as he began testing new things._ _ _ _ _ _

______The night he had tried to finger himself for the first time was tragic, messy, and painful it had almost deterred him from all of the thoughts he had been building. Over the next few days, he had strayed away from porn as a tutor. Going to romance novels, self-help sites, he even borrowed an impressive collection of yaoi manga from Riko with the excuse that it was for Alex who was visiting at an all too convenient time._ _ _ _ _ _

______His next attempt had been much less tragic, learning to go slow, be gentle, something Kagami wasn't used to expressing in most activities he did but his ass appreciated it. After long awkward moments, he was finally able to make himself comfortable, not exactly pleasurable but he got enough of the gist of things to be satisfied._ _ _ _ _ _

______His college entrance ceremony was two days away. Kagami rolled out of bed to check the boxes in his room. Making sure everything was packed for his move into the dorms. He hadn't texted Kuroko in the weeks they had been apart and absentmindedly flicked his phone open to see if the other had sent him a message either. Something he had been doing more as his college entrance grew nearer, and was disappointed at the blank screen. Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______He sighed and got back into bed, frowning as he willed himself to sleep. He would have to approach his old teammate sooner or later or he was going to lose his mind. He had gotten over realizing he was gay, gay for Kuroko at least. Gotten over the problems of gay sex, as much as he could by himself anyway, and had made up his mind to seek out a relationship with the blue-eyed boy from his dreams. Now all he needed was the fucking courage to go through with it. That thought lingering in his mind as he forced himself into a restless slumber._ _ _ _ _ _

______**************************************************************************************************************************_ _ _ _ _ _

______The entrance ceremony was long, his first day of class boring, the only moment Kagami was looking forward to was his entrance into the college basketball team that had brought him to the University in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Everyone line up!" His new coach called and Kagami stopped lingering at the door to the gym and followed the other new members to stand in front of the coach. The existing team of ten or so students standing behind the older male and Kagami straightened his back and tried to look serious._ _ _ _ _ _

______The coach cleared his throat, beginning to call the attendance of the new members. Kagami gave a stiff "Here" when his name was called and waited for the formality to end so he could get his hands on a ball._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hanaki Doruma?" "Here!" "Aomine Daiki?" At the name that spilled from the coach's lips, Kagami almost fell over in place. He looked down the row of new students, searching out the familiar mop of dark blue hair with wide eyes and came up empty._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the next second, as if on cue the gym doors opened and in sauntered Kagami's biggest high school rival. Dressed for practice but still lazy in the way he yawned and scratched the back of his neck as he joined the line of new students._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Here~" Aomine yawned out and saluted the coach with a two-fingered wave._ _ _ _ _ _

______The coach frowned and tapped the roll sheet in his hand with a pen. "Punctuality is key here Aomine-kun. Don't be late again." A gruff retort with appropriate sternness._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aomine just grinned and nodded his head. "I got it, coach." He mumbled, covering another small yawn as he closed one eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______The coach turned back to the other students, calling name after name until he reached the end of the list and there weren't any others that Kagami recognized. "Is that everyone?" The coach asked as he started turning away, sure that his sheet was complete._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kuroko Tetsuya, sir."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The name and the voice that said it had Kagami's breath catching in his throat. This was too unreal, but just as he had all throughout high school, Kuroko appeared in the line of students as if out of thin air._ _ _ _ _ _

______A few students around him jumped in place and the coach seemed utterly stunned as he checked his roll sheet again. "Ah- yes Kuroko-kun. My apologies." The man seemed baffled as the name seemed to appear on his paper along with the young mans appearance and he turned back around to start commanding them through warm-up drills._ _ _ _ _ _

______All through their first college practice, Kagami's head was a mess. It wasn't until the coach called for a practice match between the freshmen and older players that things started to click. Aomine and Kuroko weren't ignoring him, in fact, they had greeted Kagami separately as soon as practice started. Kuroko with a short "It's nice to see you again Kagami-kun" and Aomine just grinned and slapped him roughly on the back. Now as the three of them played on the same team it was almost too easy to fall into the rhythm of the game._ _ _ _ _ _

______Until Kagami noticed the teamwork between Kuroko and Aomine, it was new, fresh. They had been playing together on the court after graduation, maybe since before... and Kagami was jealous as soon as he realized it. He was Kuroko's light. Still, pass after pass went into Aomine's enthusiastic hands and Kagami almost snarled at the start of the next throw-in. Kuroko's calm eyes snapping to him at the angry sound. "Give me the ball." He growled and smacked his hands together._ _ _ _ _ _

______It flew into his hands and Kagami dribbled flat out across the court. Slamming it home into the opposite hoop with a more aggressive than necessary dunk. "Again!" He snarled over his shoulder, his eyes pinning Kuroko before they slid to Aomine and narrowed with poorly concealed frustration._ _ _ _ _ _

______The game continued on and it became a one-way game with Kagami and Aomine grappling for possession of the ball. The score didn't matter to either of them by the end of it, they had clearly outshined the college's existing team. What mattered was who would get Kuroko's next pass. It ended with Aomine sinking the last shot before the buzzer that signaled the end of the game and Kagami sucked the inside of his cheek in annoyance. A growl building in his throat as Aomine walked to Kuroko and the two of them fist-bumped like he had seen them do in the past._ _ _ _ _ _

______It helped that Kuroko came to him right after, offering his hand in a high-five that Kagami eagerly returned and it lessened his jealousy. It wasn't like he owned Kuroko, he couldn't do anything about him rekindling his basketball passion with Aomine. Even more so now that they were all on the same team. He shouldn't have avoided his teammate during the break, that could have been him Kuroko had played with over the weeks he had spent discovering himself. Now more than ever he wanted to lay claim to him. He had to act before Aomine stole him away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You staying in the dorms?" Kagami asked Kuroko gruffly as the team started doing cool-down stretches._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko looked up at him, his emotionless eyes giving nothing away as he threw an arm over his head and arched back into a stretch. "Yes." His reply cold and simple. The most Kagami could hope for._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Me too." He replied, more eager than he'd meant to. "Maybe we'll see each other around." The lame follow up to cover his excitement sounded awful to his own ears but Kuroko nodded his head, a small upturn at the corner of his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______The moment was almost perfect until a darkly tanned arm swept over Kagami's shoulder. "Damn straight we'll be seeing each other, haven't you checked your-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Aomine's words cut off with a sharp look from Kuroko and Kagami felt the exhale of air against his shoulder as Aomine sighed and released him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fine, fine." He held his hands up in a placating manner and Kagami's confusion only grew as Kuroko seemed to nod in satisfaction before he brushed past Kagami. "I will see you around." The smaller male's voice soft and sure stayed in Kagami's ears as the other two walked off to the locker room._ _ _ _ _ _

______What the hell was that?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Something was definitely different between the two of them. Something had happened with Aomine and Kuroko, and Kagami's mind burned with possibilities as he stalked after them._ _ _ _ _ _

______*********************************************************************************************************************_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami didn't feel like cooking that night. Kuroko had stayed out of sight in the locker room and Aomine had left after a quick shower. It left him feeling even more confused as he went to the Maji Burger around the corner from the college and walked slowly back. A heavy paper bag in his grip possessing way more burgers than any normal person was capable of eating._ _ _ _ _ _

______He marched up the steps to his dorm room, the third floor, second door on the right. At least he had unpacked his things the day before but he still hadn't met his roommates. Apparently each room had up to three students depending on how much availability there was. He half hoped he got the place to himself but that was probably asking too much._ _ _ _ _ _

______Muffled voices reached Kagami's ears as he slid the key into the lock and he froze in place._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, Aomine-kun." Kuroko's deadpanned tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Just once Tetsu, who knows when that oblivious idiot will get here." Aomine's slow drawl, but something else laced the Touo aces' tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami shook his head and pushed the door open. Was this really happening? Sure enough, the sight that greeted him had his mind working in overdrive._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko sat in the middle of the dorm couch, a book in hand that he was intently focused on. Aomine sprawled lengthwise on the couch to one side of the smaller boy, his head in Kuroko's lap and obnoxiously shirtless. Were those Kagami's sweats he was wearing? And nothing else? The darker-skinned males back was bare and his arms draped over Kuroko's lap like he was hugging a pillow under his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______What. The. Hell._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Welcome back Kagami-kun." Kuroko's simple greeting had him waking from his stunned position by the door and Kagami finally pushed it shut behind him and toed off his shoes before walking further in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aomine glanced over his shoulder and a scowl split his lips before he turned back to Kuroko's lap. "..bakagami.." The low mumble barely audible and Kagami felt more frustration build in his chest before Kuroko seemed to know what he was thinking and lightly smacked the top of Aomine's head. "Be nice." The reprimand sterner than Kagami had remembered Kuroko's voice being and it seemed to quiet Aomine's prepared grumbling._ _ _ _ _ _

______He dropped the bag of burgers on the counter, no longer interested in food as his heart pounded in his chest to a heavy rhythm. Kagami was confused at what was happening, angry at how close Aomine and Kuroko were, excited to have the smaller blue-haired boy as his roommate but frustrated by Aomine's presence. In a matter of seconds, he was trying to come up with a solution to all of it and falling way too short._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kagami-kun?" His eyes snapped down. Somehow Kagami had moved to stand in front of the couch without realizing it and now Kuroko and Aomine were both looking up at him with questioning eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______His lip twitched and crimson eyes flashed, he was done playing around. It wasn't his style to be delicate. Reckless and obstinate, that was what he was. "So are you two a thing?" He asked roughly, his hands twitching at his sides as the answer he assumed was coming threatened to crumple all of his plans._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not-exactly.." Kuroko's emotionless quip._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What? Are you jealous bakagami?" Aomine's playful growl, accompanied by the darker haired boy leaning further onto Kuroko's lap._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neither of them moved and it almost broke his will to continue but he pressed on. "Yes. I am." The honest reply seemed to shock Kuroko, a raised eyebrow his only tell but Kagami saw it clearly. The air was tense between them and surprisingly it was Aomine who broke it. Patting the cushion next to Kuroko with a strong hand. "Then come sit down already you big idiot." An invitation, a damn rude one, but Kagami took it._ _ _ _ _ _

______He settled his frame onto the cushion and it sank under his weight. "What's going on?" He asked finally. Trying to keep his eyes on Kuroko's face but they kept wandering down to where he could feel Aomine's smoldering eyes burning up at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was the latter that answered his question. "Tetsu won't fuck me unless you're in on it." The annoyed growl had not nearly as much bite to it as Kagami had expected but it still short-circuited his brain._ _ _ _ _ _

______"..what?" The only word the redhead could utter at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______This time Kuroko answered. "He's right. Aomine-kun and I used to have a relationship, in middle school." He clarified slowly, watching Kagami's reactions with those eyes that saw straight into his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______"But Aomine-kun broke my trust, now I need more than just him to be satisfied. I want you as well." It was so matter of fact like Kuroko was talking about the weather or a recent basketball game he saw on TV. It was almost too much and Kagami felt his face heat dramatically._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh ho! Look at that face, you were right. He's totally been thinking about it." Aomine was chuckling and shifting. Flipping over so he laid on his back to stare up at both of them from Kuroko's lap._ _ _ _ _ _

______The smaller boy set his book on Aomine's chest and combed his hand through the tanned boy's hair. "Be quiet Daiki." A soft command, but Aomine shut up like he had been burned. Closing his eyes and leaning into Kuroko's touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami was losing his mind. They couldn't be saying what he thought they were. It was obvious there was something between Kuroko and Aomine. Their touch way too familiar with one another and jealousy burned brighter under his skin. "Explain it clearly, I don't get what you're saying." He grumbled out, barely able to speak through the pounding in his chest and the heat on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko sighed softly and reached up to curl a hand around the back of Kagami's neck. "I waited for you to call after graduation, but you never did." A sharp tug to his neck had him leaning over and the sensation was so familiar, he had imagined it hundreds of times in his dreams, that it sent heat pulsing through his crotch._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I want a relationship with you Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun." The words a soft whisper against his lips before Kuroko kissed him gently and Kagami practically melted. His thoughts fizzling to a stop as his dreams became reality, even if there was an unexpected twist._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami leaned into the kiss, an uncharacteristic whine leaving his throat when Kuroko pulled away. He wasn't ready for his dream to end yet. When he opened his eyes that had fallen shut he was met with Aomine's dark gaze looking up at him, the tanned boys tongue flicking out to lick across his bottom lip. "That's hot..." He growled and Kagami was a little shocked by the glint in his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

______Even more so when Kuroko's hand in the other boy's hair tightened and yanked to tilt his head back. A soft moan escaping his lips as if he enjoyed the rough action before his eyes slid to Kuroko. "I know.." He mumbled before going quiet again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kagami-kun.." Crimson flashed to meet ice blue and Kagami swallowed thickly. The jealousy was gone, replaced with lust and curiosity, but above all else, hope. "..what do you want?" The simple question Kuroko asked should have been easily answered but Kagami found himself tongue-tied._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I- with you, but i've never... and him? But Aomine was... you two are-" His words came out a jumbled mess. Kuroko's eyes flashed with what only those who knew him well would recognize as laughter and Kagami felt a thin firm finger press against his lips. Stopping his rambling._ _ _ _ _ _

______"One at a time Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke slowly and moved his hand to slide from Kagami's mouth to the line of his jaw._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Kuroko asked again and Kagami tilted his face into the gentle touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes." He answered clearly, but he couldn't stop his eyes from darting down to Aomine in hesitation._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko noticed and slid his hand higher, rubbing his thumb over Kagami's sharp cheekbone. "Does Aomine-kun being involved make you uncomfortable?" Another simple question but it took longer for Kagami to answer this time. Thinking over his own emotions carefully, he was jealous, but that didn't mean he disliked Aomine, their rivalry had been the driving force to improving his basketball for so long that he had a strange fondness for the Touo ace, he was jealous at the idea that Aomine having Kroko meant that he couldn't._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know." He answered honestly and Kuroko's lips tilted up into the clearest smile Kagami had ever seen on the male's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko continued his gentle petting, moving his hand down the side of Kagami's neck and the redhead couldn't help but relax. "Would you be willing to try?" A soft groan broke at the end of Kuroko's words and Kagami looked down to find Aomine squirming in the smaller male's lap. His hair in a tight grip that he seemed to be enjoying, the complete opposite of how Kuroko was touching Kagami but it was having the same effect on the darker-skinned boy as Kuroko's hand on his neck. Both of them growing hard and heated underneath their clothes._ _ _ _ _ _

______The sight ignited something in him and Kagami was nodding his head before his answer left his mouth. "Yes." Again just as simple but it was all Kuroko needed to hear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you." Kuroko breathed the gratitude softly, his hand moving to grip Kagami's shoulder. "Lastly, what is it you've never done?" Kuroko asked, making complete sense of all of Kagami's rambling with the latest question._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami's face heated further, the color of his skin almost matching his hair as he looked away at the floor. "...ex..." The mumbled reply too quiet for even Kuroko to hear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Speak up Kagami-kun." Kuroko directed lightly, his tone still its inquisitive lilt that was only slightly lighter than his usual emotionless._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami looked back to the smaller male, his embarrassment clear in the state of his face and how he gripped the couch next to his leg. "Sex. I've never had sex." He got out in a rush of low tones after a moment. Kuroko stayed still, face impassive, but Aomine sat straight up. Whirling to face Kagami on the couch with blatant surprise on his tanned face and obvious laughter ready to spill from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko slapped a hand over Aomine's mouth, muffling his laughter, and finally showed some surprise as he raised an eyebrow at Kagami who was fidgeting in place and trying to look anywhere but at the other two men._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Never?" Kuroko asked slowly and Kagami shook his head in the negative. Too embarrassed to speak._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aomine was gasping behind Kuroko's hand with trying to control his laughter and the smaller male tilted his head, contemplating Kagami's confession with much more seriousness._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We can teach you." At the offer, Aomine went quiet and his eyes widened before narrowing with a glint of heat and he nodded slowly in agreement as Kuroko's hand fell away from his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami was stunned. It was what he had hoped for, admittedly just from Kuroko originally but the more he thought about it the more his eyes started to draw down Aomine's naked chest. It wasn't crazy, he could do this._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright." He agreed and Kuroko was off the couch fast enough Kagami almost thought he used his misdirection. The smaller male grabbed his hand, the other reaching out to push Aomine off the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bedroom." The single word had all of Kagami's nerves sizzling higher._ _ _ _ _ _

______He let himself be pulled up and along but couldn't stop his nervous words. "Wait, now? But we just agreed on this and... dinner?" It was Aomine who shushed him this time as the darker male stepped behind him and pushed Kagami over the last step into the bedroom and shut the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami growled but stopped when he turned around and some unspoken conversation was happening between Kuroko and Aomine. The smaller male nodded and Aomine let out a breath Kagami didn't realize he was holding._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Finally, I hate being fucking quiet." Aomine groused as he stepped into the room and slid an arm over Kagami's shoulders. "Don't be so nervous, Tetsu doesn't bite... but I might." Kagami was about to shove him off but Aomine was already moving._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko had sat on the edge of one of the three single beds in the room and was crooking a finger in their direction. Aomine seemed to understand what it meant but Kagami was still frozen in place by his nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sit down Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke softly and pointed to the bed across from him as Aomine settled next to Kuroko._ _ _ _ _ _

______His body moved on autopilot, sitting on the bed across from the other two and he shifted to get comfortable. Kuroko nodding his head in satisfaction once he was still. "There is a lot to learn, but we will start from the beginning." The smaller male was speaking slowly as he raised his hand to Aomine's chin and pulled the taller boy down to his level with a firm grip. "First kissing.." Kuroko murmured lowly and Aomine's mouth opened hungrily to take his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami was still, his breath short and erratic as he watched the display of moving lips and swiping tongues. The way Kuroko kissed Aomine was different from the way he had kissed Kagami. Open-mouthed, slow but hard. Their tongues swirled, pushing back and forth into each others' mouths in a clear display of dominance that Kuroko won. Or maybe Aomine let him win, either way when they pulled apart Aomine was panting and Kuroko's cheeks were slightly flushed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko glanced at Kagami, checking on him, he realized, when his lips turned into a small smile as he glanced down at Kagami's pants. His cock straining at the fabric. He was more than just a little hard now._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Next would be foreplay." Kuroko spoke softly and he pushed Aomine to lie back on the bed, his legs still hanging over the edge. He was touching Aomine but his eyes were locked on Kagami as he continued to speak in soft even tones. "This one is more about instinct than skill, something you excel at Kagami-kun." His pale hand moved over Aomine's chest. Blunt nails scraping down his skin before he plucked one of the darker male's dusky nipples like he was pulling the string of a guitar._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aomine groaned but didn't move much. Pulling up a single arm to prop his hand under his head. Kagami couldn't tell what he saw in the others' face, anticipation maybe, lust, a lot of heat. It surprised him to no end that the Touo ace was letting Kuroko take control over him, but it seemed unspoken and natural so he didn't say anything about it. Instead watching Kuroko's hands with hungry fascination._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You can touch how you imagine you would like to be touched." Kuroko murmured lowly as he circled Aommine's nipple with a firm thumb before dragging his hand over each dip of the others abs as he trailed lower. "But once you know your partner, some things are different." A loud moan ripped from Aomine's throat as Kuroko gripped his hip harshly and pressed his thumbs above the tanned males hip bones. Hard enough that it left a small bruise when he pulled away._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aomine-kun likes it rougher than I do." The smaller boy supplied as he looked to Kagami again to make sure he understood. Kagami nodded quickly, his cock jumping at the sounds Aomine was making and the way his sweats pulled tighter at the front. He was obviously enjoying Kuroko's attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______The lesson wasn't even close to being over yet though and Kagami found himself palming his cock through his basketball shorts to relieve the building pressure as he swallowed thickly. "What else?" He asked in a rough voice and Kuroko shifted on the bed across from him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Foreplay involves a lot Kagami-kun, don't rush it." As he spoke Kuroko was working down Aomine's sweats. Freeing his erection and the other lifted his hips for Kuroko to slide them down and off of his legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Normally Kagami would have been so embarrassed he passed out into a stuttering mess. Here he was, watching Kroko fondle his biggest rival on the court but all he felt was building arousal. It didn't matter that he was staring at Aomine's erect cock, what did matter, was the way Kuroko's lips sealed around the tip and suddenly the room was full of noise._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck Tetsu!.." Aomine's body shivered, arching his back off the bed as Kuroko worked his lips lower. Kagami was stuck, he couldn't look away if he wanted to, but he didn't. With every inch Kuroko lowered Aomine was shaking harder. Cussing under his breath and a tanned hand moved to the smaller boys' shoulder to grip tightly. "This better not take forever... it's been too long Tetsu- Fuck! Your mouth feels good." Aomine was begging Kagami realized, it was in his own forceful way but he wasn't pulling or pushing at Kuroko's shoulder. Just holding on._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami's eyes snapped back to Kuroko's mouth as he rose up Aomines's cock and circled the tip with his tongue, sucking just the head back in before releasing it with a loud 'pop'. One of his hands slowly stroking up and down the glistening length. "Then perhaps I would make for a better demonstration. If you cum too soon it defeats the purpose." Kuroko spoke to Aomine who was moaning and squirming on the bed under his touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko released his grip. His wet lips lifting slightly at Aomine's whine of loss but neither he nor Kagami had any protest when Kuroko started to strip. Taking off the plain t-shirt and basketball shorts he was wearing, his boxers sliding down next and Kagami's breath hitched when his eyes could finally take in his teammates' pale skin. The erect cock between his legs a signal that he wasn't the only one affected by Aomine's noises and reactions and it had him relaxing for a second._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come here, on your knees so Kagami-kun can see." Kuroko was speaking again, nudging Aomine's knee with his hand as he stood up and the other moved quickly. Eager to obey and Kagami had to wonder if sucking dick was that exciting._ _ _ _ _ _

______But his attention was all on Kuroko again as Aomine dropped to his knees by the bed and swallowed the smaller male's cock to the back of his throat. Pulling a breathy sigh from Kuroko's lips and Kagami's hand rubbed against his clothed cock as it started to ache painfully at the sound and he closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Pay attention." A soft command in Kuroko's tone and Kagami was flicking his eyes open. Watching as Aomine bobbed his head over Kuroko's cock and lewd sucking sounds grew louder in the room. "Daiki is very good at this, don't waste what he's showing you." The words were calm, even, only a small break between them as Kuroko sighed and his hips rocked, one hand coming to slide through Aomine's hair as he worked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami moaned, he couldn't stop it. The sound coming from some part of his imagination that had seen this act on the internet so many times but never imagined what it would actually do to Kuroko, or him for that matter. Kuroko seemed pleased by the sound and pulled roughly at Aomine's hair. A muffled moan joining the sounds of licking and sucking. "Show him your tongue." Another soft command and Aomine opened his mouth in compliance. Showing off the way he was twirling his tongue and pressing it against the underside of Kuroko's cock, digging it into the slit at the tip every time he pulled back before going back down again and Kagami could see him swallowing._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was hypnotizing, watching Aomine's cheeks hollow and his throat move. He kept moaning with every tug of Kuroko's hand. His cock twitching between his bent knees every time the smaller male thrust a little harder to the back of his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko's hand gripped tighter in the darker boy's hair and his hips shifted into Aomine's mouth. A short moan leaving his lips as he stilled and Aomine's swallowing quickened, his hands coming up to grip Kuroko's hips as he pressed his face down further and Kagami's eyes drank in the sight before him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Watching as Kuroko threw his head back and trembled, as Aomine didn't pull away but worked harder. Pumping his mouth even as liquid slid from the corners and after a few more loud sounds Kuroko's hand in his hair pulled him back. Cum spilling from Aomine's mouth before he licked it from his lips and swallowed it with a small grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good, you remembered how I like that." Kuroko was praising softly as he reached down to stroke Aomine's wet lips with the pad of his thumb before his eyes shifted to Kagami on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami knew he must have looked strange, his legs spread and rubbing himself through his pants. Panting for breath after just watching the other two interact. He understood now how Aomine could find Kuroko and him kissing hot, that was better than any porno he had ever seen in his life._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you okay Kagami-kun?" His voice wouldn't work, for once he couldn't force himself to make a sound and Kagami just nodded his head, wide-eyed and in a stupor as Aomine stood and sat back down on the bed. Grinning like he'd just beat Kagami one-on-one as he wiped his bottom lip._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He wants to see more Tetsu." Aomine's words rang in his ears. Kagami did, he desperately wanted to see more and nodded his head. Looking between Aomine and Kuroko with pleading eyes. He didn't know what he was asking for but holy hell did he want it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko considered it for only a moment before nodding in agreement and turned to fold a leg over Aomine's lap, sitting down on his upper thighs. Dark hands instantly wrapped around his waist and Aomine's eyes brightened. "Really? I thought you'd use me.." His words trailed off with a low groan as Kuroko's hand-dipped in front of him, probably to touch Aomine's cock from the sound of it but Kagami couldn't see._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come sit next to us Kagami-kun." It was like Kuroko knew without even looking over his shoulder for what Kagami had wanted._ _ _ _ _ _

______He complied, standing up quickly. A little too quickly as he groaned in pain at the tightening of his pants and made his way over to the other bed. Now close enough to smell the other two's sweat and musk. It wasn't bad, even reminded him of being on the court but that thought flew from his mind as Aomine reached out to stroke a firm hand up the inside of his thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was enough of a shock to give Kagami the ability to speak again. "Huh?..what are you..." Kagami shivered as the hand brushed over his clothed erection and slid firmly down the front of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Looks like it hurts." Aomine was answering his broken question but Kagami's brain was melting at the touch of someone else. It felt so different from his own hand and a quiet moan left his lips before he could bite them hard enough to stop it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko broke up the moment, batting away Aomine's exploring touch. "You're distracting him." The soft voice had Kagami moaning again. He would have cum in the next few seconds if Kuroko hadn't interveined and even now just his voice was enough to almost send Kagami over the edge._ _ _ _ _ _

______"..but Tetsu.." A low whine of protest before Kagami heard a small click of a cap being opened and Aomine's attention was drawn away from him to something in Kuroko's hand. A bottle of lube he realized as Kuroko was squeezing the clear liquid onto Aomine's palm. Where had that even come from?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We'll let him in when the lesson is over." Kuroko explained slowly as he dropped the bottle and pulled Aomine's hand by the wrist over his back. Bending forward at the same time so his ass rose up to meet it. Perfectly in Kagami's view from where he was sitting next to the two of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______His cock ached but he was too interested to tear his eyes away from the sight as dark fingers slid between Kuroko's cheeks and started rubbing in slow circles, spreading the lube that dripped over his fingers and down onto Kuroko's clenched skin. Something about the contrast of their skin color was like magic that drew Kagami's gaze closer. He hadn't even realized when he had reached out to touch Kuroko's hip but a quick glance from the smaller male and a short nod told him it was okay. His touch was welcomed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Watch closely. This is an important part." Kuroko broke the building tension with his soft tone and Kagami swallowed the drool pooling in his mouth. His grip on the bed below him tightening until the sheets started to rip as Aomine's fingers kept moving and one pressed firmly against Kuroko's entrance before sliding in up to the second knuckle._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroko took a deep breath, Aomino groaned underneath of him and everything froze for a split second as Kagami remembered trying to do that to himself. It _hurt. _"Be gentle Daiki, it's been a while." Kuroko's voice was still just as soft but there was a hint of change, something gravelly that pulled at his tones, almost husky.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Aomine's hand moved and Kagami's cock twitched as he slowly fucked the smaller male on one finger. Twisting his wrist and pumping in smooth swipes for far too long before pulling the digit almost all the way out and pressing a second back in alongside it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko moaned, Kagami could hear the tinge of pain lacing it but the smaller male didn't stop Aomine. Instead, encouraging him with a rock of his hips as he leaned against Aomine's chest, his eyelids lowering even as his gaze stayed on Kagami's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you don't prepare enough at the beginning.." Kuroko paused as a shiver wracked down his frame and Aomine sighed in satisfaction, moving his hand in the same way again. "...it will hurt more later." The rest of the sentence was a breathy whisper and Kuroko's face heated as he opened his mouth and sighed deeply. Laying his cheek on Aomine's shoulder as his body trembled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagami understood what he was saying, but he could do little more than nod. His hand on Kuroko's hip rubbing in small circles as Aomine's fingers spread as they pulled out, going back together and curling as he pressed them back in. Every action slow and measured and Kagami could only wonder how many times they had done this to learn each other so well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aomine added a third finger, slowly and with a care Kagami didn't know he possessed. Kuroko moaned lowly. The first real moan Kagami had heard from the smaller male so far and his eyes shifted as Kuroko pushed up off of Aomine's shoulder. His face was flushed, chest rising in steady deep breaths broken only by the shudder through his muscles every now and then. As they traveled lower Kagami let out his own strangled moan as he noticed both of the other two were hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their dripping cocks rubbing against each other as Aomine's hips rolled up to meet Kuroko's. "Tetsu... I can't wait anymore. Can I?" Aomine was speaking to Kuroko, but his eyes stayed on the same target as Kuroko's. Both of them watching for Kagami's reaction to their display._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko sat up straighter, Aomine's fingers slipping free from his entrance with a slick sound. "Slowly Daiki." It must have been his form of permission because Aomine was moving in a heartbeat. He grabbed the lube and poured more into his palm, sliding his hand up and down his own straining cock with a quick wrist and a rough gasp of air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Lie back." Kuroko's voice broke the air again and Aomine knew the command was for him. He did as he was told, laying back flat on the bed and letting go of his heated flesh as Kuroko scooted up his body. Hovering over his twitching cock as he paused and reached out to Kagami._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come closer Kagami-kun, I need something to brace on." Kuroko didn't have to ask twice, Kagami would have given anything to get closer to the two of them so he rolled up onto his knees and got as close as he could to Kuroko's side and still clearly see what was going on between them. Letting out only a small hiss as his shifting made him more uncomfortable, but he could ignore that for now. Kuroko needed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned on it heavily. "Thank you." He murmured lowly before reaching between his legs to grip the base of Aomine's stiff cock and slowly started lowering himself down. At first, it looked hard, Kuroko's grip on Kagami's shoulder was tight, but then the tension gave way. A small sound between them, a hitch of breath from Kuroko, Aomine's long guttural groan, and slowly Kuroko sank down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagami's crimson eyes were fixated on the sight of Aomine's cock disappearing up to the hilt. The flex in Kuroko's fingers as he pushed himself back up and Aomine's hips followed. Setting a slow shallow rhythm that Kuroko was obviously in control of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aomine's muscles shook with restraint. One hand gripping the sheets beside him, the other digging into Kuroko's thigh. "Fuck, please." A rough cry, more begging. Kagami had never taken Aomine for the type to beg in bed but he wholly understood as Kuroko teased the Touo Ace with the slow pace he was moving at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What do you want Daiki?" Kuroko's voice was low, but Kagami heard the authority in it. The shadow really was holding both of his sources of light on a thin thread. Aomine's already about to break. "I fucking need more Tetsu. I want to cum. Anything. Please." The rush of words was accompanied by a loud moan as Kuroko let his weight drop and ground his hips in a quick circle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, fuck Tetsu.." Aomine's voice was rough with pleasure, but his face still twisted in frustration. Kagami almost felt bad for him, he could only imagine how badly he wanted to go wild underneath Kuroko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Still not enough?" Another low drawl from Kuroko and Aomine was furiously shaking his head in response. His mouth opening on a choked gasp when Kuroko circled his hips again, a small smile tugging at the smaller male's lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you want to suck Kagami-kun off?" Ice blue and crimson eyes both flashed to Kuroko's face at the question. He looked between the two of them before settling on Kagami, not stopping the slow rock of his hips. "Only if you agree." Kuroko added. Pulling Kagami down by the shoulder to kiss him gently on the cheek. The touch encouraging in its kindness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagami was nodding as soon as Kuroko pulled away. "Yeah, alright." He would agree to anything right now, and honestly, he was curious about what it felt like. Kuroko had enjoyed it enough to cum in just a few minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Damn straight he wants it, I do too." Aomine's rasping tone cut between them and a tanned hand was pulling at the front of Kagami's shorts before he could blink. As soon as his cock was free from its restrictions Kagami hissed in pleasure, his hips jerking involuntarily into the hand that circled around the base and started stroking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aomine grinned and licked his lips, trying to pull Kagami closer by the grip on his cock. "Get your virgin dick over here already." He growled and opened his mouth, leaving it open in what Kagami could only take as a very Aomine-like invitation. Lewd and straight forward, but he moved anyway. Keeping his retort about him being a virgin to himself as his knees slid across the mattress until Kuroko's hand fell from his shoulder and the tip of his cock pressed against Aomine's open lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No teeth." Kuroko warned as he leaned forward, balancing himself on Aomine's chest as the darker-skinned male just hummed in agreement before sucking the tip of Kagami's cock between his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagami's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe this was something he hadn't experienced till now. The way Aomine's tongue curled under and around everything, how wet and searing hot it was, tightening and loosening every time Aomine hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Kagami couldn't help gasping and moaning, he didn't know what to do with hands, fisting, and releasing the air at his sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko, ever watchful, must have noticed and reached out to grab Kagami's hand, pulling it to rest on the back of Aomine's turned head. "It's okay, relax Kagami-kun." His fingers dug into soft dark-blue locks at Kuroko's words and he was surprised when Aomine groaned around the flesh in his mouth. The vibration traveling all the way up Kagami's spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko hummed in appreciation at the sight of the two men he wanted most pleasuring each other and seeing as their lesson was pretty much over he started riding Aomine in earnest. Pushing his hips back and forth to the same rhythm Aomine was setting on Kagami's cock and it didn't take long for the Touo ace to realize this. He started bobbing his head faster, Kuroko kept up, Kagami was mindless next to them. Senseless words of pleasure and appreciation leaving his lips. The fact that he hadn't cum yet was just a testament to his stamina, apparently it was good for more than just basketball._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aomine's eyes screwed shut and Kuroko could feel the rise and fall of his chest stutter as his hips jerked. "Go ahead Daiki." Kuroko mumbled before he sealed his lips against Aomine's chest, licking softly over the dip of his sternum before he bit down, hard enough to break the skin and Aomine was shuddering with release. Moaning and trembling through his climax but he didn't stop sucking Kagami deeper into his mouth. Pushing the redheads cock as far back as it would go and swallowing hard around the tip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aomine! Hah.. I-I'm gunna.." Kagami was tugging at Aomine's hair, trying to pull him back but the darker-skinned male shook his head with his mouth still full. Swallowing more quickly and in the next second Kagami was shaking with his own release. His moans mixing with Aomine's muffled ones and Kuroko couldn't help the small groan of rabid pleasure that spilled from his lips. He knew Aomine didn't really have a preference for swallowing, the Touo ace had done that just for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko reached between him and Aomine, taking his own cock in his hand and stroked quickly as he released Aomine's chest from his mouth. Even as the other two were still drunk on their own bliss both of their eyes sought Kuroko out as he leaned up and let out a breathy moan. Loud by Kuroko standards and came in his hand, his entrance tightening around Aomine still buried inside him as his body shuddered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"T-Tetsu mnh-..." Aomine had pulled back from Kagami, cum spilling from the corners of his lips as his head tossed back and a hand flew to Kuroko's hips in a firm grip as his over-sensitive flesh was squeezed. HIs back arching off the bed until Kuroko's orgasm quieted down, the smaller male lifting up to finally release Aomine from inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The three of them panted in the quiet of the room, none moving, Aomine laid on his back, Kuroko sitting next to him and Kagami still on his knees who was the first to break the silence. "Wow, that was... I can't describe it." His eyes were still wide, face flushed, and he looked to Kuroko for help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Incredible, amazing, mind-numbing. You should try taking Tetsu's dick next time. It's even better." Aomine spit out the suggestion so easily that it didn't even surprise Kagami anymore. It still earned him a light smack on the shoulder from Kuroko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagami shook his head and unfolded his legs, pulling his shorts back into place before he tried to get off the bed to get them something to clean up with. The second he put weight on his feet though his knees gave out. "Whoa! ah..." He was ready to hit the floor but the thud never came. One tanned hand gripping under his arm while a smaller pale one had a grip on the opposite side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Aomine and Kuroko had both caught him. They lowered him down easily to the floor as he looked over his shoulder. "Too good?" Aomine chuckled out and Kuroko's eyes were smiling at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I was going to.. get something to clean up." Kagami huffed out, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kuroko nodded in understanding and swung his legs over the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let me." He spoke in his normal soft tone, breathing back to normal, and other than the sheen of lube and cum all over his lower half seemed totally unaffected by their sex lesson._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagami nodded in thanks, his eyes following the smaller male's movements as he stepped out of the room without getting dressed. Aomine shifted on the bed behind him, drawing Kagami's attention as the Touo ace sat up slowly. Their eyes meeting for a tense second, Kagami didn't know what the hell to say after what they had just done. He was sure he had a thing for Kuroko, but Aomine? As much as he tried to deny it he had thoroughly enjoyed everything that they had just done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't look so annoyed. I didn't like the idea at first either." Aomine chuffed out, slapping a hand on Kagami's shoulder to pull himself to the edge of the bed, sitting closer to the redhead. "...but Tetsu deserves whatever he wants, and he wanted you. I'm just happy to be included in that." The words were sentimental and low, filled with so much emotion that Kagami had to check and make sure the other wasn't crying. He wasn't, but it made Kagami think harder about what this all meant for the three of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko came back in, his skin damp but clean and faintly smelling of Kagami's soap and holding two damp hand towels from the bathroom in each hand. He handed one to Kagami and the other to Aomine before he pulled his own boxers back on and took a seat on the bed at the other side of Kagami's shoulders. Silent but watching as the two of them cleaned off and Aomine began pulling his borrowed pair of sweats back on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagami didn't care to say anything about the borrowed clothes and set the towel aside when he was done wiping his skin clean of sweat and cum. He couldn't get his mind around everything that just happened but there were a few facts he was holding on to. Kuroko wanted him... and Aomine. The history between the two of them was obvious, it scratched at the jealousy that had died while they were being intimate, but something Aomine said earlier stuck with him, forming the question that came out next. "How long?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko and Aomine both looked at him before looking at each other in confusion and the smaller of the two reached out to thread his fingers through Kagami's hair. "How long what Kagami-kun?" Kuroko spoke just as soft as usual but his hand shifted comfortably through Kagami's hair, a touch he wasn't used to but it felt good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How long have you and Aomine been going out?" Kagami asked in a harsh tone, his face falling serious as his jealousy rose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We haven't been." It was Aomine who answered. Sitting back down and putting his elbows on his knees so he could rest his head on his hands. Back to his usual indifferent and cool facade, though his eyes still glinted with open honesty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagami looked to Kuroko and the smaller male nodded his head before speaking. "Not for the last three years. Not since we broke up when Aomine decided ditching basketball was more important than being with me." The words weren't for him but they still stung and Kagami felt Aomine stiffen at his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I've changed.." Aomine started to growl but Kuroko shushed him with a pat of his hand on the darker-skinned male's hand that was gripping the sheets. "I know that, or else you wouldn't be here." The soft words eased the tension in Aomine's body but Kagami could tell it was still a sore spot between the two of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I was waiting for you." Kuroko continued, looking back at Kagami. "All through high school." Kagami was stunned, he thought that the two seemed like a couple, they had fallen so easily into touching each other, had sex like it was natural. He couldn't wrap his head around it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko saw his confusion and moved closer to slid his other hand into Kagami's hair. Massaging gently behind his ears and at the base of his head. "Aomine-kun approached me after graduation and asked me out." Kagami had started to relax but tensed up at Kuroko's words, tilting his head back to look up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I told him that I was interested in you..." Kuroko glanced at Aomine and back down to Kagami. "He asked to be... considered as well." Kagami could tell Kuroko was trying to phrase Aomine's words politely and he looked to the Touo ace. Finding him still just as honest as before and watching them closely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I told him I would be down with you too, but always better." Kagami sputtered at his words, only Aomine could express desire and insult someone in the same sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck you." Kagami growled and Aomine leaned forward with a low laugh, his tongue darting out to swipe across Kagami's cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I look forward to it." Aomine hissed and Kagami's cheeks lit up like they were electric. Instantly going bright red and swiping at the trail of spit on his cheek and swatting at Aomine's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko pushed Aomine back with a hand on his forehead, making Kagami's half-attempt at a hit miss and shook his head. "Stop teasing Daiki." There it was again, Kagami had noticed Kuroko and Aomine called each other by their given names when they were intimate, or in control. Aomine bent to his will like liquid and did as he was told, sitting back up with a lazy smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So what is this now? You said you wanted a relationship but I still don't get it." Kagami was naive, he knew that and wanted Kuroko to spell it out for him. His shadow had been hiding this from him, or maybe he had been too blind to see. But his ears and eyes were wide open now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko's hands went back to stroking his head as he hummed. "I want to date you, and Aomine-kun." Kagami nodded, understanding that much. "Does that mean him and I are dating too?" Kagami asked as he pointed at Aomine, leaning into Kuroko's touch, the way he scratched gently at his scalp was heaven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That is between both of you, but it would make me happy if you got along." Kuroko answered in a low tone Kagami recognized as apprehension. He was worried that the feud between him and Aomine would get in the way of them being happy together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He let out a rough sigh and closed his eyes. "I think I get it now. You want to date both of us, Aomine wants to date you and so do I. Nothing else matters right? I think I can live with that." Kagami accepted and he felt a soft press of lips against his forehead, followed by Kuroko's light scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you, I'll hold you both dear Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice was pleasant as it tickled Kagami's ears and the smaller male pulled away. Crimson eyes flashed open at his name though and his brow furrowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why don't you call me Taiga?" Aomine fidgeted next to him at his question and moved to climb up the bed, pulling the covers back to lay against the pillows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuroko raised a brow but didn't say anything right away. "Would you like me to?" He asked back after a long minute of emotion flashing through his deep blue eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagami nodded, his throat tightening. He wanted the same thing Aomine had, though he wasn't quite sure what that was. Kuroko went quiet again, considering the request with more thought than Kagami knew was necessary. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." He said softly and stroked his hand through Kagami's hair one last time before he pulled away and went to move up the bed toward Aomine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh... okay." Kagami felt like he had asked for something he shouldn't have. He started getting up to go to one of the other beds, his legs back to working again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What are you doing?" Aomine's voice stopped him and Kagami turned to find Kuroko and Aomine both staring at him with an expectant look. A tanned hand patting the sliver of bed behind where Kuroko was laying with his back pressed against Aomine's front._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There's not enough room so I was going to sleep here." Kagami supplied dumbly as he pointed to the separate bed. Aomine shook his head and Kuroko frowned. "Push it closer." Kuroko suggested and Kagami's face broke into a wide smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay, one sec." He mumbled as he walked around the bed and gripped the frame to slide it across the room until it was flush with the bed next to it. Kuroko moved to lay over the seam between them and Kagami climbed in beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was a little awkward with Kagami and Aomine both trying to get as close to Kuroko as possible but they soon found a comfortable position. Kagami's arm under Kuroko's neck as a pillow and Aomine laying half on top of the smaller male's chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________None of them said a word, they didn't need to. A lot had already been unloaded onto all of them tonight. New doors opened, old one's sliding closed. It was only a few minutes before Aomine and Kagami both started breathing deeply, the rhythm of sleep taking over and Kuroko shifted between them, running a hand through Aomine's hair and the other over Kagami's hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He really would hold them dear. Take care of them as best he could. He already had been for years on the court. Always providing what both of them needed without either of them knowing it. Aomine knew a little, Kuroko had always been the leader in their middle school relationship. It was more clear now and Aomine had fallen into his hands so easily Kuroko almost wondered if the Touo ace had missed the power trade as much as he had. Explaining everything to Kagami tomorrow would be exciting. At least... he hoped it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His last thought as he joined his boyfriends and closed his eyes, drifting across to the realm of sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this is an older anime to be jumping into writing fics for now but I couldn't help myself after rewatching all three seasons on a binge. I love this threesome pairing so much! The smut was so satisfying to write. I plan on making this 3-4 chapters long so look forward to a bit more. :3  
> Drop me a comment if you care to! I love reading them!


End file.
